Logical Emotion
by Vulcan Princess
Summary: After learning the safety of T'Pol is in Jepordy, Archer must come to terms with his feelings to save her. Post Impuse, Exile
1. Dinner and A Vision

Logical Emotion  
  
Disclaimer: The characters expressed in this work of fiction, are the property of Paramount, Rick Berman, Branna Braga. I borrowed them simply for my own enjoyment and I am not making any money off then so please don/t sue!  
  
Spoilers: Impulse, Exile, and anything else A/T'P related  
  
Parings: A/T'P are there any others?  
  
Rated: PG 13?  
  
After receiving information concerning T'Pol's saftey, Archer must look inside himself to save her. g This story was written post Impulse, and Exile (For the language reference that Tarquin gave to Hoshi, did anyone else think that they built the Expanse?) this is my first fanfiction, so constructive criticism is always welcome, no flames please. I am not a T/T'P paring fan, friendship is ok, so if your into them turn back now.  
  
Now, onto the story!  
  
Captain Jonathan Archer, sat in is chair trying in vain to focus on the PADD in front  
  
of him. His thoughts ventured once again towards the object that brought him great joy  
  
and great pain simultaneously. T'Pol. He wondered when he stopped referring to her as  
  
Sub Commander T'Pol, granted that she was no longer part of the Vulcan High  
  
Command that was beside the point. When he started referring to her as simply T'Pol.  
  
His T'Pol Shaking out of his reverie, Jonathan stood. That train of thought took him to a  
  
dangerous place, a place where he found feelings that he wasn't willing to admit to.  
  
"Was she right?" He turned towards his dog,  
  
"Destroying the Seleya , was the only thing left to do, and as much as I didn't want to.  
  
Those people couldn't be saved, and damnit if I was going to let her stay there any  
  
longer. Sighing he returned to his chair, and tried for the third time to read the PADD in front of  
  
him.  
  
"T'Pol to Captain Archer" came the decidedly feminine voice, filling the room. Speak  
  
of the devil, Archer thought with a sigh.  
  
"Go ahead T'Pol."  
  
"Captain, have you eaten yet this evening?"  
  
"I was going to a little later T'Pol, why do you ask?"  
  
"I was heading down to the mess hall. I have just finished analyzing and extrapolating the data both you and Ensign Sato, collected. Perhaps you would like to review it?"  
  
"Alright, give me a few minutes and I will join you shortly."  
  
"Captain, I apologize for the inconvenience.. If you are otherwise occupied, I can drop the information by at a later date."  
  
"Nonsense T'Pol, I would love to have dinner with you. Archer out."  
  
With a smile Jonathan, returned the PADD to his desk. Tomorrow's another day he  
  
thought with a smile. Then his smile froze, remembering his earlier thoughts. Tonight  
  
would be very interesting. Captain Archer hurried out of his quarters, his doors closing  
  
with a swoosh. Tonight would be very interesting indeed.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As Jonathan, entered the Captain's mess, his eyes ventured to the reason he was here so  
  
late in the evening, the object of his affections. T'Pol. As usual, she was looking lovely  
  
and graceful. This time her cat suit uniform consisted of a soft pale pink with white trim.  
  
As her eyes came to meet his, he fleetingly saw a trace of apprehension in their  
  
brown/green depths. A frown etched itself across his handsome face.  
  
"What is the matter T'Pol" his eyes filled with worry and concern.  
  
"I assure you I am fine, Captain." She said as she stood and move towards the window.  
  
"Your lying."  
  
She whirled around surprised.  
  
"What did you say?" Her tone though carefully controlled was slightly surprised.  
  
"You heard me," he said stepping towards her "You say your fine but it doesn't reach your eyes. You may be able to fool most with that Vulcan mask of yours T'Pol but not me. Now please tell me what is wrong."  
  
"I assure you that it is nothing," she said averting her eyes.  
  
"T'Pol, I'm here for you, what's wrong? He pleaded gripping her slim shoulders.  
  
"Captain," she started pleading with him, as she focused her eyes meeting his, he was startled at the emotion he found there.  
  
"Bridge to Captain Archer," Hoshi's voice filled the room. As Archer released T'Pol and made his way towards the comm., he was still astounded at the emotion in the eyes of his beautiful first officer.  
  
"Archer here, go ahead."  
  
"Sir, scans have picked up an inhabited planet approximately 9.6 light years away. The scans suggests that there are heavy concentrations of diverse populations."  
  
"Amara." T'Pol said quietly.  
  
"Amara?"  
  
"Mame?" Hoshi's voice illustrated her confusion  
  
"Amara, a highly diverse, culturally unique society. Or so I have heard, from Scans submitted by the Seleya (A/N I know this wasn't the original Vulcan ships name but I can't remember it.) Amara, is thought to be a gossip planet, little goes on without the Amaran's knowledge."  
  
" This may be a good place to find further information about the Xindi." Archer said.  
  
"Ensign set a course."  
  
"Aye Sir."  
  
"Ensign," T'Pol offered "Please transmit the scans you have taken so far of Amara, to my quarters, so that I may prepare myself and the crew."  
  
"Aye Mame Hoshi out."  
  
Once again Archer turned towards T'Pol determined to discover what was troubling his normally self controlled Science Officer.  
  
"Alright, spill it."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"It's a figure of speech T'Pol," Archer said with a smile, "what's the matter."  
  
"I assure you that I am fine now. I am having difficulty controlling my emotions at times, it is a residual affect of the Trellium D. I thank you for your support and concern and assure you that it will not affect my work." T'Pol said once again composed., as she turned towards the door.  
  
"I don't buy it, and your work wasn't my concern T'Pol you were." Jonathan said with a sigh.  
  
"I care about you too Captain." T'Pol said with more then a note of affection in her voice.  
  
As she left the mess hall the doors swooshing behind her. Leaving a very stunned  
  
Jonathan Archer standing in the middle of the room with an expression of awe on his  
  
handsome face.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sleep would not come to Archer, this evening. He tossed and turned replaying the  
  
conversation between himself and T'Pol earlier in the mess hall  
  
"I assure you that I am fine now. I am having difficulty controlling my emotions at times, it is a residual affect of the Trellium D. I thank you for your support and concern and assure you that it will not affect my work." .  
  
"I don't buy it, and your work wasn't my concern T'Pol you were"  
  
"I care about you too Captain."  
  
Suddenly, Jonathan stilled feeling that he was no longer alone. Jerking awake he sat bolt upright.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"You were right to worry about her Captain" came a familiar voice from the living room.  
  
"Daniel's?" Said a stunned Archer, entering his darkened living room.  
  
"Computer lights." As he focused oh the man before him. Jonathan was worried at the sadness in the man's eyes.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You were right to worry ."  
  
"About who? T'Pol?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why, what is wrong with her? What do you know?" He said his voice catching.  
  
"Be careful on this planet Captain, it isn't completely what it appears."  
  
"Are they dangerous, will they help us?"  
  
"Not to you or any human captain, on the contrary you will be well received." Daniel's said although Archer got the feeling that he was hiding something.  
  
"T'Pol?" he said with dread  
  
"All I can say is be careful Captain..I can't explain..I will show you"  
  
FLASH  
  
Jonathan's eyes focused and he was no longer in his quarters or aboard Enterprise. Instead he was standing in what could only be described as a tropical paradise. Looking at his outfit, he was somewhat surprised at the skimpiness of it, it was basically a swimsuit made of more traditional material. He also discovered that he was no longer alone surrounding him were other members of his crew, all in simple colourful bathing outfits.  
  
"Captain Archer?"  
  
Turning at the sound of the unfamiliar voice he saw what he assumed to be an Amaran as T'Pol called them.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"We are more then pleased to help you in your quest to find The Xindi, here are star charts of know Xindi colonies within this and a nearby region."  
  
"Thank you, we are very grateful. Tell me what we can do for you."  
  
"We are happy to help all we ask is that you help us pay off a debt, it wont cost you anything."  
  
"What is it?" asked Archer, with an uneasy feeling.  
  
"The Vulcan"  
  
A silhouetted figure one that Jonathan couldn't make out, but still seemed familiar stepped out of the shadows and pulled a phaser. Before Jonathan had a chance to react, they pulled the trigger.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!" Jonathan cried as if in pain as T'Pol vanished before his eyes  
  
"T'Pol" he cried as he reached her crumpled body frantically scanning for a pulse but, it was in vain. His beautiful strong T'Pol was dead.  
  
"NO!" Archer cried, gasping for breath, "T'Pol!"  
  
Whirling, Archer realized that he was back in his quarters, he raced for the Comm on his  
  
wall.  
  
"Archer to T'Pol!" He yelled into the comm  
  
"T'Pol here, Captain are you alright?"  
  
"Fine T'Pol, now. Archer out."  
  
Archer sagged wearily against the wall, what did this all mean. More importantly, how could he save T'Pol? 


	2. An Arguement and Adventure

A/N Hey guys I would love some more reviews. Love it? Hate it? Want me to go on? Please let me know. Special thanks to Sarahlet for being my sounding board (. I didn't realize that I did not put the Amaran's into the original disclaimer sorry about that. Amara and the Amaran's are my own creation. Also if you want to archive the story just ask I'm pretty flexible. Sorry about the grammar errors last chapter I'm doing my best to fix them. ~Vulcan Princess  
  
The bridge was quiet and Jonathan was extremely grateful. After Daniel's unexpected visit and his disturbing vision, sleep had eluded Jonathan. He was exhausted. Occasionally his eyes would drift towards the Science Station and T'Pol. His mind wandered, what was he going to do about Daniel's vision? Could Daniel's have been wrong? Did he misinterpret the dream? Was Daniel's simply a hallucination? So many questions, and no answers. Then his mind came upon the question that he was most dreading. What if Daniel's vision was correct? He couldn't lose T'Pol.  
  
"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from the surface."  
  
"Alright Hoshi, put it through."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
The viewscreen switched to a middle-aged man with a kind face. Despite Archer's unease he found himself drawn to the trustworthy face. Guardedly, Jonathan listened to the voice.  
  
"Welcome to Amara! My name is Memnet, Welcome to the city of beauty, come weary traveler rest on the planet of paradise. I'm sure we can be of service whatever you need I'm sure we can assist you." He said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, my name is Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth Starship Enterprise. My crew and I are on a mission are you familiar with a race called the Xindi?"  
  
"Ah, Captain Archer we would be only to happy to assist you with your quest. Please accept my invitation for you and your crew to visit and enjoy Amara. Meet me in the City Square at 16:00 hours and we will discuss it then."  
  
"Perhaps it would be best----" started Archer  
  
"Excuse me Captain, an urgent matter has just been brought to my attention, See you at 16:00 hours Memnet out."  
  
"Well you heard the man Mr.Reed, please inform Major Hayes to meet me in the Launch Bay at 15:30 hours." At Reed's curt nod Jonathan turned towards his petite linguist.  
  
"Hoshi, if your up to a little excursion we could use your expertise in translating."  
  
"Of course Captain I will be there."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Captain," began T'Pol " Perhaps it would be beneficial for me to join you on the surface. The Amaran's are familiar with Vulcan's they have dealt with my people before."  
  
"No!" Jonathan replied a little harsher then he intended.  
  
T'Pol raised a delicate eyebrow, he looked at him her eyes showing how perplexed she was. As she opened her mouth to protest her cut her off.  
  
"I know what your going to say T'Pol, and before you do don't. I feel that you would be better suited here on Enterprise. I need you here.  
  
"Captain I fail to see the logic---"  
  
"No, T'Pol my decision is final you're not going. Now if you will excuse me I need to see Trip in Engineering before I leave. The bridge is yours." Archer strode purposefully towards the turbolift leaving his bridge crew stunned.  
  
T'Pol was not an angry woman. Anger was simply an emotion that she strove to repress daily. However, to anyone who knew her the expression she wore while taking her place in the command chair was one of anger. 


	3. Confessions

Chapter 5  
  
As T'Pol sat meditating in her quarters, she reflected on the peculiar behavior of Captain Archer on the bridge today. The door chimed interrupting her reverie  
  
"Come"  
  
The door slide aside revealing the shadowy figure of a tall man. Without rising she knew who it was.  
  
"Captain what can I do for you?"  
  
"I just wanted to check in and make sure you didn't have any last minute questions," he said sheepishly  
  
"I have been in command of Enterprise before sir, I am capable of caring for the ship while you are gone."  
  
"I know T'Pol and you always have done a fine job, I trust you completely."  
  
"Then why."  
  
"I guess I just wanted to apologize for my behavior on the bridge today, although my decision stands."  
  
"Captain," she started  
  
"T'Pol I have my reasons."  
  
Instead of asking what they may be she simply stared at him with her brown/green eyes, leaving the more powerful unsaid statement in the air.  
  
"Daniel's, came to me and he showed me something that I would rather forget T'Pol."  
  
Seeing the distress in her captain's eyes she moved forward to place her hand on his arm.  
  
"Tell me captain, what did you see."  
  
Instead of answering her he smiled,  
  
"I thought Vulcan's didn't believe in time travel."  
  
"We don't; however, I do believe in you captain."  
  
Startled by her admission, Archer turned towards her gazing into her eyes in wonderment. Realizing where he was and whom he was with he was suddenly he couldn't breath he needed to escape.  
  
"T'Pol I'm sorry I need to go." He all but bolted out the door, leaving T'Pol standing alone in her quarters, alone with her thoughts. 


	4. Formalities and A Friendly Talk

A/N Thank you so much guys, the reviews are wonderful. Special thanks to Punk Rock Barbie, Lisa, and Moonbeam your reviews help so much. I will try and update as often as I can. I am also thinking of posting a sequel to this story called "Love Lost" if everyone continues to like this story.  
  
Chapter 6- "Formalities and a Friendly Talk."  
  
As the shuttle touched down on Amara, Archer relaxed somewhat. Thanks to Daniel's warning T'Pol was safe on Enterprise and they could get the information they needed to find the Xindi.  
  
"Everyone get ready Malcolm, Major Hayes weapons on standby and holstered." Ordered Archer.  
  
"Sir, Do you believe that it is really necessary---" Began Major Hayes  
  
"Yes, I do " replied Archer stiffly  
  
"May I remind you Major Hayes, of the specific protocols when visiting and unknown environment?" Lt. Reed remarked almost smugly.  
  
"No, I do not need to be reminded!" Snapped Hayes defensively  
  
As the two men glared at each other Archer rolled his eyes, will they ever grow up? He thought with a smile. Honestly these two were going to come to blows eventually if he didn't step in. To them he said  
  
"If you two gentlemen are finished hosing down the shuttle with testosterone can we go meet Memnet?"  
  
"Of course sir," they replied looking sheepish.  
  
As the four humans disembarked the shuttle, the smiling Memnet greeted them once again.  
  
"Ah Captain, welcome to Amara." He made a grand sweeping gesture "The Planet of Paradise"  
  
Looking around Archer had to agree Amara reminded him of Hawaii, and one of the most beautiful places he had ever seen.  
  
"Captain this is Gantra, my chief of Staff, he will show your men around. He has some knowledge of both weaponry and strategy, perhaps your men can 'pick his brain'" Inquired Memnet  
  
As Reed and Hayes moved off in pursuit of Gantra Archer, turned towards Hoshi,  
  
"Ensign, did you bring those scans with you?"  
  
"Yes sir, and they are translated. I took the liberty of translating them into Amaran so that they can help us piece together what we found."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Enterprise to Away team" Came T'Pol's voice  
  
"Go ahead T'Pol"  
  
"Captain we have just received a very jumbled message written in a language I cannot identify, we require Ensign Sato."  
  
"Understood, She is on her way."  
  
Captain Archer turned towards Memnet, I should probably head back to my ship, and see what this is about."  
  
"Of Course Captain, your welcome to visit Amara anytime, stay in orbit and see what the city has to offer, why our city Captain it's visionary."  
  
Archer's smile froze, visionary! His vision about T'Pol, something wasn't right. Guardedly he replied:  
  
"Thanks maybe we will."  
  
"Archer to Reed."  
  
"Go ahead Captain,"  
  
"We are needed back on Enterprise, Prepare to leave the surface."  
  
"Aye Sir."  
  
MEANWHILE ON ENTERPRISE  
  
Trip stepped off the turbolift onto the bridge and was not too surprised at the site. With T'Pol in charge everyone was working quietly. Moving towards the woman who was occupying the Captain's chair he asked:  
  
"Word is that we got a mystery on our hands."  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"The message T'Pol, what is it"  
  
"We do not know at this point, perhaps you would be best in Engineering attending to your duties."  
  
"A little snippy arrest we?"  
  
"We all must make sacrifices, and go where were told." T'Pol replied almost crankily.  
  
Trip stared at her aghast.  
  
"Your mad a him!"  
  
"Vulcan's do not get mad, Mr. Tucker and whom am I 'mad' at?"  
  
"The Cap`n, and don't gimmie that Vulcan's don't get made garbage----"  
  
"Mr. Tucker please join me in the Captain's ready room."  
  
As Trip followed the clearly perturbed woman into Archer's ready room, he cringed oh did he ever cross the line this time.  
  
"Mr. Tucker, I ask that on the bridge you keep your comments to yourself, and as far as Captain Archer goes I respect his decision."  
  
"T'Pol I've know Jon, for a long time, if he said you couldn't go there must be a good reason."  
  
"He told you?"  
  
"He said he felt bad, but he couldn't risk loosing you whatever that meant."  
  
"Curious, he told me that Daniel's presented him with a disturbing vision. However, The Vulcan Directorate believes that time travel is impossible."  
  
"Yeah right T'Pol. You and I both know the truth."  
  
She simply looked at him, which caused him to move.  
  
"Seriously T'Pol, If he said there was a reason they you better stay here."  
  
Again with that look that woman was going to drive him crazy! He sighed  
  
"T'Pol I like to think of you as a friend of mine, and I don't want to lose you. I would hate to think what it would do to Jon, heavens everyone on this ship sees the two of you. You're his lifeline remember that."  
  
With that said he left the room heading back towards Engineering. T'Pol watched his retreating figure, she was stunned at his admission. What did he mean the two of them, more importantly was she that Transparent? 


	5. Kidnapped

A/N- Sorry it took so long to update guys projects are fun seriously! ( WARNING this chapter and the one after may be a tear jerker for some. (If Your like me) However, I am a true A/T'P shipper and will fix it for the conclusion so please bear with it. Without further adeau, here is chapter 7 enjoy. (  
  
"Kidnapped and a Decliration "  
  
Captain Jonathan Archer, felt like Dorthy from the "Wizard Of Oz" for him there truly is no place like home. As he stepped off the turbolift onto his bustling bridge he breathed a sigh of relief. Turning towards T'Pol with an inquistive look, he was overjoyed to find a look of complience in her eyes. Everything was ok with them again. He had kept her safe, a huge weight was lifted off his broad sholders. Turning to his helmsman:  
  
"Travis, prepare to take us out of orbit, destination the third planet , approx----"  
  
"Sir," called Hoshi  
  
"What is it Ensign"  
  
"Captain, we are receiving an urget message from the planet."  
  
"Put it through Hoshi"  
  
The viewscreen flickered to a broken Memnet. Archer, was very startled at the man's solem expression as well as his behevelled appearance  
  
"Captain, there has been a terrible accident, please we require you assistance, can you help us.?"  
  
"Calm down, what happened Memnet?"  
  
"We don't know perhaps an encentry divice, please people are hurt!"  
  
"Alright what is the extent of the damage?"  
  
"Many casulties, buildings are down."  
  
"Captain," Interrupted T'Pol, "I am not detecing any traces of an explosion."  
  
"Your scanners must be malfunctioning, it is a result of our third moon I assure you Captain, this is very real."  
  
"Alright," Archer said after a pause, "We will assist you."  
  
"Thank you so much Captain, we will repay you for this I promise." Cried a grateful Memnet, as the screen switched again.  
  
"Mr.Reed , Travis, your with me." Ordered Archer heading for the turbolift. "T'Pol the bridge is yours."  
  
ON THE PLANET  
  
Archer was confused, Amara was the tropical paradise that he had left three hours ago, the buildings were still standing, the vegetation was in full bloom. However, there was not a soul to be found.. A feeling of great unease found its way into his stomach, he had the sinking feeling that he had been duped.  
  
"Ready weapons." Jon, commanded reaching for his  
  
"It will do you no good Captain, you are surrounded." Came the familiar voice of Memnet, as his guards formed a circle around the away team.  
  
"What do you think that your doing Memnet!" roared Archer  
  
"It wasn't Memnet, who was responsible for this Captain," came a eerily familiar feminine voice, "I told you to leave, but you didn't listen. To bad, you should have gotten rid of me when you had the chance." Raijin said as she stepped from behind the shadows.  
  
"Now drop your weapons, I don't want to have to kill you where you stand."  
  
Scanning the area around him Archer realized that it was no use to his right was a wall of guards, his left a steep incline. Lowering his weapon he said to Raijin  
  
"You will not get away with this."  
  
ON ENTERPRISE  
  
"Mame, we lost contact with the away team." Said Hoshi,  
  
"Hail them." Said T'Pol coming to Hoshi's side  
  
"No effect."  
  
"Keep hailing Ensign." T'Pol said returning to her chair, something was definetly wrong.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Mame, incomming transmision, audio only."  
  
"Put it through."  
  
"Enterprise, we have captured your Captain and officers, any attempt to rescue them will result in their executions, you have two hours to leave orbit."  
  
The silence from the bridge crew mirrored that of the transmission line.  
  
T'Pol sat in the Captain's room, the shuttle that would carry her and Commander Tucker to Amara to rescue the Captain and the others. Was due to leave in fifteen minutes. Scans of the planet had revealed that the north most entranced was unguraded. After some persuation, she had convinced Commander Tucker against the "Guns Blazing" approach that he was so enamored with. Closing her eyes to clear her thoughts.  
  
"T'Pol"  
  
Her eyes snapped open, "Who Is there?"  
  
"If you go down to that planet to save him, you will die." Daniel's appeared in front of her.  
  
"The Vulcan Directorate, has determined that time travel is impossible."  
  
"That may be but the truth remains, you go down you die."  
  
With that he was gone. T'Pol sat there for a moment absorbing the information. Rising she headed for the door. Her fifteen minutes were up. She had shuttle to catch.  
  
As the second shuttle landed on Amara, both Trip and T'Pol reached for their weapons.  
  
"Commander, follow my lead."  
  
"T'Pol, these SOB's have the Captain and the others, I am not about to wait while you scan the hell outta the planet. Were going to get them!"  
  
"Commander, I have no intention of "scanning" the planet ; however, your approach will most certainly get them and us killed. Follow my lead and that is an order."  
  
Trip growled but took his place behind her.  
  
"I can see them."  
  
"So can I , Commander I will get the Captain resuce Lt. Reed and Ensign Mayweather and head for Enterprise." At his curt nod the two seperated panning out.  
  
"It is a pitty that your precious Vulcan, cannot be here to share your fate." Raijin growled.  
  
"She will find you and make you pay."  
  
"I hardly doubt it."  
  
"You don't know T'Pol like I do Raijin, do not cross her."  
  
"I am so scared." She replied with a smirk.  
  
"You should be." T'Pol emerged, staring down the petite blonde. Weapon pointed.  
  
As she reached the captain, and began to untied him. Raijin's guards rushed in.  
  
"Shoot them, " cried Raijin in delight, "Kill them both."  
  
As the lead guard shot, T'Pol jumped in front of Archer to shield him from the shot.  
  
"No!!!!" Archer, cried pulling her away twisting in his arms she leveled her phaser hitting Raijin, as they hurled off the cliff. 


	6. Mistake

A/N I am so sorry guys, I have been swamped with projects! And my email has been down so I haven't been getting your reviews. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed! I will have the final chapter "Human" up after Twilight, hopefully by the Fri, but it may be the weekend. I will post the sequel "Love Lost" as soon as I write it. Again please read and review, I love them!!!!!! ( WARNING this may upset some, however stay tuned Im not done with the suprises yet ~VP  
  
"MISTAKE?"  
  
As she fired, their momentum carried them over. She had the satisfaction of  
  
turning and seeing the phaser blast hit Raijin square in the chest before she  
  
was carried out of view. Unfortunately, now she could focus on the situation before her. As they fell Archer, tightened his grip on T'Pol turning her into his broad chest and slipping so that when they landed, she would fall on his chest rather then the ground floor below. As they hit she felt the wind being drove out of her. Gasping she scanned the face of the man beneath her. Thankfully they had only fallen about 15 feet. Jonathan's eyes snapped open. Gasping, he pushed T'Pol off of him. Coughing and sputtering, he managed to gasp:  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked still trying to regain his breath.  
  
"Yes Captain, are you?" she inquired  
  
Nodding he said, "C`Mon, we have to get out of here."  
  
He rose pulling her to her feet and the two officers headed into the woods.  
  
MEANWHILE ON ENTERPRISE . Commander Trip Tucker sighed, both he Malcolm, and Travis had just gotten out of there. Outrunning the Amaran's they had successfully made it back to Enterprise. Now, he was without his Captain and the Ship's first officer. He had ordered a rescue operation to begin 16:00 hours to retrieve the Captain and T'Pol. Hoshi, under his orders was working overtime to translate the Amaran's text they had recovered to find their weaknesses, once she had the rescue operation would begin. Now all he could do was wait.  
  
ON THE SURFACE  
  
As the two officers, worked their way deep into the forest in the direction that T'Pol swore was where the shuttle that she had taken down with Commander Tucker.  
  
"According to my scans Captain, the shuttle should be approximately 56 km in the northwest direction."  
  
"Wonderful T'Pol!, perhaps when we get their you will stay inside?" Jonathan asked his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Captain?" she asked her voice laced with confusion  
  
"Never mind," he snapped "Let's keep moving."  
  
Sighing she followed the man she had grown to care very deeply for deeper into the forest.  
  
ENTERPRISE  
  
"Got that data, translated yet Ensign?"  
  
"Not yet sir,it's coming."  
  
"Have it come a little faster Hoshi, this isn't a Sunday Social ya know"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
SURFACE  
  
T'Pol was tired, even her Vulcan strength was wearing thin. She had not slept in almost 48 hours.  
  
"Captain, My scans indicate that the shuttle should be approximately 2 minutes north."  
  
"Good I am tired of hiking, damn wilderness."  
  
"Captain, you seem very edgy, is something the matter are you injured?"  
  
"No T'Pol, I am not injured let's go."  
  
"No." she said stopping and sitting down on a nearby large bolder.  
  
"No?" he asked stunned.  
  
"You are obviously upset I see no present danger at the moment the shuttle is right there now what is bothering you?"  
  
"T'Pol, we are leaving I will pick you up and carry you if need be, get in the damn shuttle."  
  
"You are obviously distressed----" she began  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO STAY ON ENTERPRISE!" he yelled stepping towards her.  
  
"The situation had changed, my presence was required to rescue you."  
  
"Dammit T'Pol, I told you that I didn't want you down here. Daniel's said that you could ... he trailed off.  
  
"That I could what Captain?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"I want to know" she said now merely inches from him.  
  
"You don't need to know."  
  
"Just like you don't need to be concerned for my welfare?"  
  
"I care about you you're my first officer, and a close friend."  
  
"And female?"  
  
"That has nothing to do with it T'Pol don't be ridiculous.  
  
"I am not being ridiculous Captain."  
  
"How dare you-"  
  
"Shut up Jonathan" she said invading his personal space. "I too consider you a close colleague, you required my assistance and I helped you. As you have helped me numerous times"----- she was cut off as he kissed her.  
  
She was overcome with a tidal wave of emotions, at first tense she slowly relaxed into his strong embrace. This experience was exhilarating! Her body was filled with this wave of warm desire. It frightened her. Suddenly remembering who she was and with whom she was with she broke away.  
  
"What T'Pol?" he asked desire mixed with apprehension as he looked into her enchanting wide eyes.  
  
"Captain, I think it is best we return to Enterprise." She turned away from him towards the shuttle, so he would not see the tear in her eye.  
  
Captain Archer watched broken hearted as the woman he loved more then anything else in the universe boarded the shuttle. He had risked everything and she had rejected him. Where do they go from here?  
  
A/N Love it , hate it? Let me know Thanks 


	7. Human!

A/N- hey all as promised here is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who has read this story and everyone who has reviewed. I kept writing b/c you guys wanted this story. I will be writing a sequel to this called "Love Lost" look for it soon. I am still in awe of "Twilight" it was amazing.  
  
The shuttle ride back to the surface was one of formality and silence. Very little was spoken between the two, with the exception of shuttle functions.  
  
"We should be docking with Enterprise in approximately three minutes Captain," Informed T'Pol  
  
"Understood," Archer replied his tone formal and giving nothing away. "Archer, to Enterprise"  
  
"Enterprise here Captain," Came the jubilant Trip "Boy am I ever glad to hear 'ya, is everything alright?"  
  
"There are no physical injuries Trip, we will be docking in less then 2 minutes prepare the ship for our arrival." He said his tone clipped when he spoke of 'physical injuries'  
  
"Cap.n?" Trip, did not miss the firmness of Archer's tone.  
  
"That is all Commander, Archer out."  
  
"Aye sir,"  
  
Through it all T'Pol remained silent.  
  
ON ENTERPRISE  
  
"So Captain, " Trip asked walking with his friend along the corridor on the way to Jonathan's quarters, "how did you get away, Malcolm said Raijin was ruthless we barley got outta there alive."  
  
"T'Pol was very helpful in getting us out of there, Trip"  
  
He snorted, "Captain, helpful from what I hear she got you outta there, ya shoulda see her she was gonna stop at nothing to get you back."  
  
"Really, well you wouldn't know it."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Nothing Trip,"  
  
As Archer, walked away from his Engineer his shoulders were slumped. Jonathan looked like a man who had lost his pet and best friends all in the same hour. He was utterly miserable. Trip looked at his friend sad, chasing after him he said  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir?"  
  
Archer turned, "Trip I really ---" seeing Tucker's expression, he paused  
  
"Alright," he said guardedly  
  
"Jon, I have know you for a long time I consider you my best friend so I like to think I know a bit about you. I'm telling you, you can't bury these feelings you have for her. Seeing Archer's face he rushed on, Everyone can see that you both car for each other greatly. Jon you would go to the ends of the earth for her and you know it, and judging by her performance she would gladly do the same. She gave up everything to remain here, on Enterprise. In my book that speaks volumes."  
  
"That is very nice Trip but it hardly----"  
  
"She knows about the visions." He blurted  
  
"What,!"  
  
"Just what I said, she knows, even with that she chose to save you."  
  
"Trip---"  
  
"I don't understand, what is it between you two, you dance around."  
  
"I kissed her!, he shouted" Trip stopped  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I kissed her, I laid everything on the line I let her see my deepest feelings for her and do you know what she did?" He was filled with grief now,  
  
"She walked away! Dammit Trip she walked away."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It looks like we both read into her wrong Trip," he broke stepping quickly into his quarters  
  
Sighing, Trip shook his head what to do now?  
  
"You asked to see me Doctor?" T'Pol inquired as the sickbay doors swooshed behind her she moved to stand in front of the physician.  
  
"Ah, yes T'Pol please come in, I need to run some scans after your visit to Amara, just to be sure."  
  
"Of course Doctor." She moved to a biobed  
  
Scanning her he asked.  
  
"That was quite a rescue you performed, care to tell me about it."  
  
"No, I would prefer to keep this mission between the Captain and I." Her voice was tinged with emotion, which surprised them both.  
  
"T'Pol", his voice was filled with concern  
  
"If you will excuse me Doctor, I must meditate." She jumped from the biobed and raced for the door.  
  
"It will not go away T'Pol."  
  
"Pardon me," she said turning  
  
"It won't go away, whatever it is that you did or didn't do. Burying it away will not solve the problem". She opened her mouth as if to speak." I know that your Vulcan, and that emotions are part of your daily verbal repertoire; however, this has been building for a while you obviously care for him very much. This thing between you two needs to be resolved one way or another and we both know that burying it is not the answer."  
  
"Thank you Doctor, let me know how the scans turn out." She exited the sickbay.  
  
T'POL'S QUARTERS  
  
Sighing, she attempted to refocus on her meditation candle but her mind kept wandering back to what the doctor had said to her  
  
"It won't go away T'Pol."  
  
She pushed the candle away from her, rising she headed to her workstation pulling up the database on human culture she began to search.  
  
ARCHER'S QUARTERS  
  
Jonathan sat; his emotions were swirling around in his mind. For the first time in his life he was at a loss. He loved T'Pol, this much he knew with absolute certainty. Ever since he had bared his soul to her on the surface he had been unable to look into her eyes, afraid of what may be there. The door chimed drawing him up out of his reverie.  
  
"Go away," At it's continuos chime he climbed to his feet, storming to the door.  
  
"I said, go away." he began and stopped immediately "T'Pol"  
  
"Captain, may I come in?"  
  
Searching her face he relented and moved aside.  
  
"What can I do for you?" his tone once again formal.  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
"Pardon," he turned startled, "I should-" she handed him a PADD.  
  
Glancing at her in bewilderment he began to read:  
  
Jonathan,  
  
I realize that I have hurt you. For this I apologize, I am unaccustomed to experiencing emotion, when you embraced me I felt deliriously happy. For the first time in my life, I felt that I was free, that I was safe. I was overwhelmed and exhilarated. Then I remembered who I was. You must understand that Vulcan's have only one mate for life. I have been ostracized from Vulcan, and my people for choosing to remain here with you, a decision to which I still stand behind. You are all that I have left, I was afraid that if your feelings were to ever change between us that I would be completely alone, forever. I care about you with my being Jonathan; there is nothing that you could ask of me that I would not give. I am here for you; it is up to you whether to accept. I also wanted to express my respect for you and the way you handle the mission. I know no Vulcan that could have done as well. I know that you are afraid of failing, and I want you to be fully aware of the fact that I will remain by your side always. You may trust my judgement. In searching the Human Cultural Database I found a song that I feel describes what I am attempting to say.  
  
Yours, T'Pol  
  
His eyes were misty as he opened the audio file; soft ballad music filled the air as a lovely song filled the room.  
  
Ah, Ah..Ahh.. Ah, Human..  
  
I been looking in the mirror somethin's getting clearer, Wonderin' who am I Just a chemical solution caught in evolution Only livin' to survive  
  
Or am I just another lifetime lookin' for a lifeline Cryin' when the sun don't shine Am I running through the ghetto maybe I should let go Of all the dreams inside  
  
But who am I to reach so high And who am I to raise my eyes Want to live I want to die I can do anything I'll tell you why  
  
Im the one who took a walk on the moon And I made the seven wonders too There is nothing that I cannot do Cause I am Human There is nothing that I cannot be Im the one who sailed the seven seas And I know that it is all in me Cause I am Human  
  
Shutting off the song, he turned and faced away from T'Pol. She stared after his back  
  
"Captain?" when he did not answer her, she moved closer.  
  
"I apologize if I have offended you, perhaps I was not as correct in my assumption as I had thought." Once more that stoic Vulcan expression was in place. ""I will have the reports within the hour." She turned towards the door ready to exit. She stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning back around:  
  
"That was the most thoughtful thing, I have ever received. Your support means more to me then you will ever know T'Pol," His expression was one of adoration.  
  
"I am glad."  
  
"About the other stuff, did you mean it."  
  
"Yes; However, I realize-----" She was once again cut off by his kiss  
  
"Jonathan, you really need to stop doing that."  
  
"Why T'Pol does it----" he was cut off as she kissed him. They broke apart he was stunned.  
  
"I want to do that." She replied her eyebrow rose. At his heartfelt laugh he pulled her close. After many odds they were finally together, forever.  
  
A/N I hope you enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it, I personally think that the song would have been great for Enterprise's theme! Please one more time read and review.  
  
The blood that's runnin' through my veins It tells me that I'm the same as all the other ones gone by In the air that I am breathing, emotions that I'm feelin' Underneath the same blue sky  
  
And I know if I believe it, then I can achieve it Nothin's standin in my way Then maybe history in my way And I'll be livin' for a day  
  
But who am I to reach so high And who am I to raise my eyes Want to live I want to die I can do anything I'll tell you why 


End file.
